


Lay me down.

by Kami_no_Qraz



Series: Knight vs Kinght [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, love!, tooth rooting fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Qraz/pseuds/Kami_no_Qraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ambos lo sabían, al menos ahora lo sabian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay me down.

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo forma parte de la pequeña competencia que tengo en FB con mis amigas, consiste en que las tres escribamos la triada sagrada de los fics, angst, fluff y smut, así que aquí va mi fluff.

Miro el cuerpo acostado a su lado y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa idiota se formara en su rostro, de todas las posibles salidas que hubiera pensado para ellos esa era la que menos esperaba. 

Levanto un poco la mano, con algo de miedo, aun temía que todo eso fuera un sueño, que solo estuviera soñando la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Cuando su mano toco la cálida y suave piel de su pareja no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita.

Todo era verdad, ellos estaban ahí, juntos. 

Aun le asombraba el hecho de que de entre todas las posibles personas que Illya podía tener lo hubiera elegido a él, a Napoleon Solo ni más ni menos. 

Se recargo de nuevo en la almohada y dejo que su mirada vagara por el cuerpo de su amante, la noche anterior habían hecho cosas de las cuales no se arrepentía, de las cuales estaba en cierta manera orgulloso, pues en ese momento y con la luz de la mañana podía ver las marcas que se formaron en los momentos de pasión. Con igual cuidado paso sus dedos por la marca más visible en el cuello de Illya. Su sonrisa se amplió. 

Sin pensarlo dos veces y habiendo superado el temor de despertar a aquella belleza durmiente a su lado se acercó lo suficiente como para poder besarlo.4

Comenzó por los parpados, primero uno y después el otro, continuo su camino con las mejillas, pasando después al mentón, a la barbilla, pero siempre evitando los labios.   
Quería que el primer beso que le diera a Illya en los labios esa mañana fuera cuando ambos estuvieran despiertos. 

Continúo con su camino hasta el cuello, en donde se entretuvo besando cada una de las marcas que había dejado ahí. 

Pronto sintió como una mano se posaba en su cabeza y como la otra se cerraba en su cintura. 

Sonrió. 

-Buenos días Peril – le saludo, levantando su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos brillantes de su compañero. 

-Cowboy – le contesto este, sin romper contacto entre ambas miradas. 

Y eso ponía nervioso a Napoleon, la mayor parte del tiempo no sabía que es lo que Illya pensaba, no sabía que lo que necesitaba o si quería algo. 

Sin embargo toda duda que hubiera podido tener se desvaneció cuando sintió unos suaves labios posarse sobre los suyos. A penas pudo recuperarse del shock de que el ruso lo beso primero puso todo su empeño en que ese beso se volviera el mejor que su compañero pudiera tener. 

Pero Illya no aumento su velocidad, ni se dejó rendir ante la lujuria de ese beso. En cambio hizo que por primera vez en su vida Napoleon bajara la velocidad, hizo que sus besos se volvieran suaves, los besos de amantes que apenas se están conociendo, que desean dar lo mejor el uno para el otro, que quieren llegar a ser algo más, no solo pasión y lujuria. 

Y vaya que eso era un cambio para él, era algo que nunca había experimentado con ninguno de sus antiguos amantes.

Así que se dejó vencer, dejó que aquel hombre determinara la velocidad de sus besos, de sus caricias, no importándole si terminaban teniendo sexo, solo feliz con estar cerca de ese cuerpo calido y grande. 

Y así pasaron la mañana, entre besos lánguidos, caricias suaves, palabras dichas a media voz. Todo eso eran cosas que el nunca había experimentado, pero que lo hacían tan feliz. 

A medio día decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era levantarse y comer algo, porque si continuaban en la cama las cosas se podrían poner calientes de un momento a otro.   
Si su corazón dio un salto cuando al entrar a la ducha noto todas las marcas que Illya había dejado en él, nadie debía saberlo. 

Al volver a la habitación se encontró con un desayuno digno de un rey y con la sonrisa de su pareja. 

Tanto tiempo negando sus sentimientos, negando el dolor que sentía al ver como otras personas se acercaban y coqueteaban con algo que le pertenecía, negando las sonrisas compartidas por ambos, negando los chistes que nadie más que ellos entendía, negando el deseo de poder estar con Illya, todo para nada. 

Camino hasta donde estaba aquel hombre y paso sus brazos por el medio de aquel cuerpo que parecía amoldarse completamente a él. 

-¿Por qué nos tardamos tanto Peril? – le pregunto.

Los brazos del otro se aferraron a él como si se estuviera aferrando a la vida misma. 

-Porque ambos somos idiotas Cowboy, porque no queríamos tener que enfrentarnos a la realidad de los sentimientos, porque teníamos miedo de que algo podría pasar que cambiara por completo nuestra relación – fue susurrado en su oído. 

Se quedaron otros minutos así, disfrutando de saberse amados, de saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos de la mejor forma posible.


End file.
